Passionate Sin
by SUBWAYRIDER270
Summary: Three girls. One Bet. Plus a dangerous forest only equally trouble and these girls are know for getting in trouble. However what happens if they can't get out of this........... FEM HARRY POTTER?/MANY HG/MANY GW/MANY SMUT,LEMON,& DIRTY STUFF READ
1. Chapter 1

_hope u like plz review and happy holidays_

_disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or anything to do with its book i just write cuz i have no life and im bored_

_summary: voldemort is dead, Sirus is alive and harry potter is a girl known as Serenity Potter (no relation to my other characters) 6 yr goin to _

_7 yr_

_**Hogwarts: Forbidden Forest**_

_Cleek_

"Did you hear that?"

"It was nothing"

_Cleeek_

"Now one of you had to hear that"

"ya I heard that"

"its properly nothing"

"Why did we have to take the bet anyway?"

"Ya, Hermione why?"

"Because the sluts of Slytherin dared us or don't you remember serenity?"

"Yes I remember but did we have to take it, I mean who really cares what they think"

_Cleek_

_Cleek _

_Cleek _

"Okay I know you guys heard that"

"ya I did sorry Hermione we're going back, come on Ginny"

"Fine let's just go before we get caught"

_Cleeeek_

"Ok this time it was closer "

"Lets just go ok"

"I'm sorry I can't allow that"

When they turned around to look for the voice all they saw was dark glowing red eyes on a dark figure

"Who are you?"

"You're about to find out" said a dark deep voice

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Then silence_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything so if u guess this is my pride and joy**

**Warning: there will be lemom, lemon, lemon, smut, and ya **

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**INFO U NEED 2 KNOW**

**SERENITY IS HARRY POTTER**

**SIRUS IS ALIVE **

**CHANGING THE WHOLE TIME LINE IN 7****TH**** YEAR OR ANY YEAR I MENTION**

**PLZ VOTE OR SEND ME A PM ON UR THOUGHT ON A CROSSOVER WITH TWILIGHT OR ANYOTHER STORY**

**VOLDAMORT IS DEAD, MIGHT MENTION A DEATH EATER OR TWO**

**PAIRS: HP/MANY HG/MANY GW/MANY (SEMI EVIL BUT VERY DIRTY)**

**LOTS OF LEMON (YA) : - ) **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPATE THIS SORRY BUT I'VE HAD REGENT, FINALS, & PROJECTS DO FOR SCHOOL AND NOW THAT SCHOOLS OUT UR GOING TO BE GET A LOT OF MORE CHAPTERS AND UPDATES FROM ME. ANYWAY THIS STORY AND THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ARE BOTH UPDATED SO ENJOY. I'M GOING TO BE PUTTING A POLL UP TO SEE IF I SHOULD CHANGE THIS STORY IN TO A CROSSOVER WITH TWILIGHT OR KEEP IT AS A HARRY POTTER FIC.**

**FROM UR BELOVED WRITER SUBWAYRIDER**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

As the sun finally touched the morning sky and shine as bright however dull as it could. However it never seemed to touch one certain place in wizard London. You ask me why, I don't know myself all I can tell you is that no one enters this place and leaves without a fear of what's inside. The things that live there are never mentioned when the visitors of this place returns. When asks all the person does is scream and that's why this place is known as the Forbidden Forest and every wizard since birth knows to never enter cause you might never return.

As one of the mysterious animals that took habit in said forest starting to chirp as loud as could be and waking everything in the forest up for the new day.  
Groaning softly from the tension in her back she rubbed her eyes from the restless sleep she had and took in her surrounding and as if like sensing their friends confusion her two friend woke up to a very panicking friend.

"What's wrong?" Asked the youngest of the trio quietly.

"What do you remember from last night?" Was her reply

"I remember going in to the forest for the bet.....................and you guys wanting to go back………………..hearing a sound….." getting cut of by the third person of the trio " ya like someone stepping on a stick or something…………….then a voice……..a deep voice……then nothing"

"What happen Hermione?" asked the once heroine of the wizard world who stretched out her tensed back.

"I don't know but I think we should get out………." Suddenly was intercepted by a heart wrenching scream that come out of the youngest jaws, causing the other two to turn their head with such speed their necks should have broke off, their eyes trying to focus in on the girl finally being able to see the girl they took in her appearance, her ginger her was long but mess lined with mud and twigs, her face was striped with dirt and her lipstick was smooched all over her eye liner looked as if a kindergarten had drown it on. Their eyes moved down her body inspecting the damage she had gone through.

Moving slowly and with caution Serenity walked over to the terrified crying girl who only stood 5 feet from her and took her calmly in her arms rocking her gently and whispering words of comfort and reinsurance, moving her hand to smooth down the girl's hair as her hand ran gently through the silk strands she felt something on the girl's neck moving the hair aside to inspect the thing but all she found there was two identical holes that went into the girl's skin that held a reddish bluish glow to it. Her facial expression changed from concern to terrify.

"You have bit marks on your neck Ginny!!" screeched a hysterical Serenity, as if her words stopped time, the following two girls who where with her turned their heads painfully slow to stare at her.

"So do you" said the young girl that rested on her in a ghostly whisper. As if realization finally hit them, the two turned to stare at the third person of their group whose hand rested on a certain part of her neck and a facial expression of shock.

"Lets Leave" and as if they where soldiers they march out of the forest with a left right pattern.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVIN IT HERE BUT THEN I REMEMBER I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WELL.**

**SO BACK TO THE STORY**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ **

**OPENING OF FORBIDDEN FOREST (GROUNDS OF HOGWARTS)**

**5:30 AM (DAWN)**

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny quietly

"Nothing" replied the two oldest who were walking as quickly as possible.

"Why not?" questioned the younger girl who ran quickly to catch up to the other girls

"Ginny" started the bushy hair one "if we get caught in the forbidden forest and was asked to explain, who could get into serious trouble for the reasons that we give" the black hair girl continue as if sensing her friends distress "Hermione could lose her position or we could be expelled and this is also our last year we don't want any problems with anyone including Snape." Shuttering as if his name brought anger to her very being.

"But what if it serious…..like a vampire or something worst."

"I'll look into it" was the only reply she got.

Walking quickly and quietly they finally reached their destination, hiking up the ten stone stairs that lead to the first corridor of the school. Looking around their surroundings making shore they didn't see anyone and didn't get caught, they rapidly found the passage way that lead to the Gryffindor section of the castle.

"What if "

"Shh"

"How about"

"Hush"

"If we"

"Shhhh'

Finally reaching the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room whispering the password and watching the portrait swing open and letting them into the tunnel that finally leads them to the common room.

"What if we"

"Ginny please stop" roared a tried and pissed off Serenity "just stop ok, since we got to the castle all we've heard is your voice please just be quiet" once she was done with her statement, she shook her head and walked up to the stair that lead to the girl's dormitory.

"Its been a long night okay, she didn't mean that and if anything happens will go to Madame Poppy and find out what's wrong" patting the girl on the shoulder Hermione followed her best friend to the stairs.

"But what if it's to late?" inquired Ginny

Her question seem to have brought a sign to the other girls lips as they carried on up the stairs and stood as the intersection of one pathway.

Turning around the older girls looked at the younger one "Didn't you tell me, that there's nothing the wizard world can't cure" stated one of the girls

"Yes I did…. But"

"Then don't worry about it" Sighing, one at a time the girls kissed the youngest on the head then said "Goodnight"

"But its six o'clock, we only have and hour to get some more sleep then we have to get up." Mentioned Ginny as the older girls walked away

"Then get as much sleep as you can" was the reply she got before they disappear from her sight.

"I guess….."Walking away from the spot that she occupied a few minutes ago.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ **

**7****TH**** YEAR GIRL'S DORM ROOM**

**7:00 AM (WAKE UP TIME)**

As the bright light shined into the bedroom into the eyes of the five girls that have shared a room together for the last six years. Groans and moans could be heard as the girls woke up and tried to wake up the other girls who resided in the room. Seeing that two of the other girls weren't waking up a blonde haired girl with the purest blue eyes walked up to their bed to shake them awake. Apportioning the bed the girl leaned her hand over the body to wake it up but was stopped at what she saw.

Taking her hand back swiftly she exhaled loudly then said in a rather loud and baritone voice.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**HAHA YOU THOUGH I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT QUICKLY WELL GUESS WHAT I'NOT SO HAHA**

**LOL HOPE U LIKE I'M GOIN TO UDATE REAL SOON AFTER THIS, SO DON'T THINK I'VE ABANDONED U GUYS **

**PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE AND MORE **

**(WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT) IN A PERKY TONE **

**YOU KNOW U LOVE ME **

**XOXO **

**SUBWAYRIDER**


End file.
